


[ART] for 'Tempered Desires'

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DCBB 2020, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M, Mixed Media, Pandemics, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Arts for DCBB 2020 'Tempered Desires'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: DCBB 2020





	[ART] for 'Tempered Desires'

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Art masterpost for DCBB 2020. This is the first time I join DCBB after I saw so many amazing stories and arts from so many authors and artist years after years.   
> And it's an amazing experience to work with [Mattzerella-sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks). Thank you for this amazing story, and for answering so many questions I send to you and listening to my whining when things gone wrong. I had so much fun drawing Dean and Castiel here esp. with their hair. 
> 
> I recommended you to go read the full story. I really enjoy reading and drawing from the story very much.  
> You can read the full story here [ LINK TO STORY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046720#main)
> 
> Very special thanks to [Aceriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee) for told me about this DCBB and help me with all these arts. I’m so thankful for all your help and guidance. This cannot be finished without you. 
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely sis Jeanne for listening to mt panic and whining about my arts.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version of these arts is here [ART MASTER POST](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/633283437608009728/tempered-desires-story-by-mattzerella-sticks)
> 
> And please stay tuned, there will be a little bit more bonus sketches added tonight on both tumblr link and to AO3.
> 
> My SNS  
> tumblr : youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com  
> IG : angelpopofthelord  
> linktr.ee : https://linktr.ee/reafre


End file.
